The Old One-Two
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Drabble Submission Imagine being in a secret relationship with Reid, and when Morgan flirts with you, Reid hits him.


HEADER FORM (General)  
Title: The Old One-Two  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: T  
Prompt/Summary: Imagine being in a secret relationship with Reid, and when Morgan flirts with you, Reid hits him: search/secret+relationship  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader, Derek Morgan  
Trigger Warning: none, small bit of violence  
Word Count: 1363  
Beta/Editor: me  
Multishot: um, don't believe so  
Author's Notes: nada  
Morgan arc spoilers?: nope, set during more of season 6, way before then

You huffed, blowing the stray hair out of your face. You were never going to get this done. There were stacks of papers strewn everywhere from the latest case. Luckily, though you had your own office and no one had to see the mess. You had only been transferred to the BAU team a few months ago and you were still trying to play catch up with all the build-up. One of your colleagues, Jennifer, or JJ as you learned she liked to be called, had been transferred out of the unit, but had come back not too long after her departure. JJ had decided that she would rather be a field agent than a liaison, and her other colleagues had tried to juggle her jobs in her place. Seeing as that didn't work for too long they had called you from another department. As an archivist you could pummel through folders like no one's business and with many other colleagues in your sector it was fine with moving you. Except this wasn't fair, it was like the time between JJ left and getting you, everyone on the team had just thrown their case files, request forms, and everything else on the desk, not caring where it landed.

Except one. You could always tell when Dr. Reid had been in your office from the well-organized stack in your inbox. You smiled thinking about him, he had come because you were both attracted to the quiet, and soon you were both attracted to each other. He liked to spend his free time in here with you, talking, and eating whatever take out was on order. But he was too busy today, and so were you. You only had a month and a half left of papers to put in order, the pile finally dwindled to reasonable amount, and then it was current onwards. It made it easier to breathe. The cabinets finally full of the atrocities committed.

"Hey there, cuddle bug, you got a minute?"

You smiled, the longer you stayed the more comfortable the team became with you, each one popping their heads through the door to check on you or to drag you out of your cave; Derek Morgan being one of them. He would always come in making sure you had something to drink, and throw the occasional line to you. But you knew it was all in fun.

"Hi, Derek. Are you needing something?"

"No, no little bug, I'm doing my rounds and making sure none of my ladies are needing anything. And it came to me that your pretty self has not been out of this room in hours. So I decided to take you to lunch."

You laughed. "Is that a request or an order?"

He smiled. "It is a firm suggestion. So what do you say, I know how much you love Thai, and that new place around the corner has some decent specials."

You contemplated for a minute, Spencer was busy today, and only receiving a quick text saying he was engulfed in case files. And though you wondered how Derek wheedled out of his, you were starving. "Sure, just let me get through finish with this small load and we can go."

"Sounds good to me, what do you have to do?"

You turned your attention to your wall of drawers.

"This stack has already been alphabetized and been through the channels of bureaucracy, so they are ready to be filed in the top drawer, when I get back I just have to do all that with this stack, and then I'm done. Finally done, freaking done. I'm going to get me a cake and some booze to celebrate that later."

Derek laughed, swirling your little step ladder over so you could get the folders to the proper cabinet. "Why thank you, good sir."

He gave you his hand and helped you up, the gesture touching you. Maybe you really were a part of their eclectic family now. It warmed you. You stuffed the files in their proper place, glad to finally be rid of them, and slammed the door shut. You realized you slammed too hard a moment too late, it coming back out of its compartment and throwing you off balance. Flailing to catch a grip you felt a pair of arms go around you before you could collide to the floor.

"Thanks."

"No, problem there, little miss."

You snorted. "Fuck you. That was the most ridiculous thing to ever happen."

"So it could only happen to you right?"

You giggled. "So what if I'm clumsy, I'm not an agent."

Derek was about to retort, but was stopped with a bash to his face.

"Spencer!"

The genius had apparently taken a break and came down to see you; getting the wrong idea with Derek's arms around you.

"Spencer, stop! Derek was helping me!"

Spencer stayed pinned in Derek's face, his arm against his neck. You could already see a slight swell on Derek's jaw. "And what were you helping her with, Morgan? Did she have a spot on her face or something? Had to get a closer look?"

"Spencer, you're being an irrational jackass. We were talking, I fell off my ladder, and Derek caught me. That's when you walked in. That's it."

"That's it, huh?"

"Yes, Spencer, if Derek hadn't been here I would've busted my head open on the side of the ladder. So you can be pissed off all you want, but I'm glad he was here."

Spencer let his grasp off Derek, focusing on you, and seeing you were angry. And truthful. He rubbed the back of his head, gripping the ends of his cropped hair. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, Morgan, thank you for helping her."

You hugged your genius before turning back to Derek. "Oh, Derek, do you want us to get some ice for that?"

"No thanks, bug, Pretty Boy will have to hit harder to cause some damage. You might want to put him on a leash though, didn't picture him as the jealous type."

You casted a glance at Spencer, he's eyes still down casted. "Yeah, maybe I should."

"You need to rein that in, Reid, there's no point in being jealous with this. It's like me and baby girl, though sorry to tell you, Y/N, but baby girl is at the top."

"No hard feelings at all. I have my top as well."

"I can see that. So should I take a guess on how long you two have been dating? I should get the facts straight before I go to Garcia?"

"You don't need to tell Garcia, she'll tell everyone."

You looked at Spencer. "Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. Let everyone know where we stand. Honestly, I may have a jealous streak in me as well."

"Oooh, no one can touch pretty boy, huh?"

"Shut up, Derek."

He laughed, clutching his jaw when he did. "Well, you two have fun, I think I have me some seeds to sow."

With that Derek sauntered out the door, leaving you to turn your attention to Spencer. "Do you really think I'd do that to you, with Derek no less?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just saw that and lost control. I don't know what happened. Some primal part of me was yelling that I had to protect what was mine. I'll try to do better."

You hugged him to you. "How about not hitting your friends for one. I'll admit, I kind of like jealous Spencer."

Spencer gulped. "You do?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I like being yours."

Spencer's arms encircled you. "And I like being yours."

You kissed, short and sweetly. "Since you're here you should probably make it up to me though."

"How?"

"I just heard of this great Thai place around the corner from here, and I'm starving."


End file.
